


Impossible Choices (SGA) - Art

by cybel



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Prompt Art, SGA Reverse Bang Challenge 2010
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 19:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel/pseuds/cybel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Policeman Rodney McKay aiming his gun at an armed John Sheppard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impossible Choices (SGA) - Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zibal_01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zibal_01/gifts), [puddleofgoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/puddleofgoo/gifts).



> This prompt was part of the [2010 SGA Reversebang on Dreamwidth](http://sgareversebang.dreamwidth.org/77478.html) and was claimed by two authors: puddleofgoo (story [here](http://sgareversebang.dreamwidth.org/10000.html)), and zibal_01 (story [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/119908)).
> 
> Please note rating and warnings on each story as they differ from those of the art. Both stories are Rodney McKay/John Sheppard.

  
Click on the thumbnail below for a larger image:

Impossible Choices:  
[](https://postimg.org/image/x4jb8842h/)


End file.
